With development of telecommunications, multimedia files become popular and are widely used due to their merits such as transmission and storage convenience and high fidelity.
There are various kinds of multimedia files. Generally, the multimedia files may be classified into several kinds, e.g. voice, image and video. Since different kinds of multimedia files have different creating and playing principles, corresponding client end players should be installed in a client end, e.g. computer, cell phone. When the client end player plays a multimedia file, besides the multimedia file, a caption file corresponding to the multimedia file is generally played.
Popular client end players provide a function of automatically adding the caption file. When a user plays a multimedia file, the client end player automatically adds a caption file in local storage or a designated path. If the multimedia file played by the user does not have a caption file in the local storage, the caption file should be downloaded.
Currently, the method for downloading a caption file is as follows. The user downloads the caption file manually from a network or from other client ends. If the user wants to upload a local caption file to a server when playing a multimedia file, the user needs to manually transmit the local caption file to the server for use of other users.